1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a water pipe accessory, and more particularly, to a hookah perforator device that simultaneously creates a plurality of apertures in the tobacco/shisha bowl foil or other overlay, while aerating the underlying tobacco/shisha.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hookah water pipes, also known as shisha water pipes because of the tobacco typically used, and restaurants providing hookahs are well known worldwide. A hookah is a water pipe having a tobacco reservoir/bowl in fluid/pneumatic communication with a tobacco smoke feed tube that depends into a smoke chamber. The hookah is started by igniting a piece of coal placed over the tobacco on an aluminum foil sheet or similar overlay. To facilitate more efficient lighting of the hookah, holes are individually poked into the foil/overlay and into the tobacco to aerate it, which is time consuming and results in an uneven distribution of holes and heat. While this method may be tolerable, although annoying, to the individual, it can be unacceptably time consuming, unreliable and costly to hookah restaurant owners, as they typically light the hookah for patrons. If there existed a water pipe accessory that could automatically and simultaneously perforate a hookah bowl foil/overlay with a plurality of uniformly distributed apertures while also aerating the underlying tobacco/shisha it would address the above noted problems and be well received. However, there are no known devices that uniformly perforate hookah foil overlays, or similar overlays, while affording the dual benefit of aerating the underlying tobacco, as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed herein.
Although various cigar and cigarette perforating devices axe shown in the prior art, they fail to disclose a device or system that adequately addresses or resolves the above-noted gaps in the prior art. The perforating devices known are not structurally configured for perforating a hookah bowl foil while perforating/aerating the tobacco in a manner that adequately addresses the problems noted in the background art. The devices known are not structurally compatible or adaptable for perforating hookah foil while aerating the tobacco, and, or are only designed for piercing an individual cigar or cigarette. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,931, issued to Lindsay; U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,156, issued to Reso; U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,324, issued to Muller and U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,976, issued to Gutman disclose spring-loaded cigar punching machines that can only punch cigars, or cigarettes placed in the machine and are structurally inoperable with hookah bowls. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,010, issued to Stamm, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,923, issued to Landuydt, disclose a perforator designed for use with only one cigar or cigarette.
Based on the foregoing, the prior art fails to disclose a perforator device that can automatically and simultaneously perforate a hookah bowl foil/overlay with a plurality of uniformly distributed apertures while aerating the underlying tobacco/shisha in a practical and effective manner. Accordingly, there exists a need for such an accessory. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing a foil/overlay perforating and tobacco aerating hookah accessory as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed herein.